


Further Incentive

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Improper Use of Grace, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Gabe gets a blowjob. That’s it. That’s the fic.





	Further Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 2 to curiosity, but you don't have to read that to understand this :-)
> 
> Request: So I was then Anon who asked for Curiosity part two. If you do a part two could you do face fucking from kink bingo? Cause that’d be great! Also if the body swap continues into part two that’d be cool but if it doesn’t then it’d still be cool
> 
> kink bingo fill - face fucking

“Remember when I gave you a dick for a day and triggered a sexual awakening?”

You sighed heavily and shut your laptop, already knowing he was leading somewhere from the way he started the conversation. “Vaguely.”

“Well, I do. Crystal clearly. So clearly, in fact, that little Gabe Junior is getting jealous of the memory.

"Why would ‘Gabe Junior’ be jealous of something he did?”

“Okay, maybe he’s not jealous, per se, but he _is_ feeling sorry for me because that’s the last time we boned.”

“It was _yesterday!”_ You giggled, rolling your eyes at him.

“I’m horny, Y/N!” He complained with a puppy dog look on his face, and it was almost adorable until he stomped one of his feet.

You rolled your eyes at the big baby. “Drop your pants and give me twenty.”

“Sir, yes Sir!” he saluted, instantly losing everything he had on from the waist down. His dick was rock hard and precum was beginning to bead up. You couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him because now you could sympathise with how he felt. You felt yourself beginning to grow wet from the sight of him and how hard he was, and you bit your lip while your eyes roved over him.

You got up from your seat and dropped to your knees in front of him, putting your hands on his thighs to balance yourself. You looked up at him with a smirk and he waved you on impatiently. You grabbed him in one of your hands, moving slowly to annoy him. You brought your mouth right up to the head of his cock and placed a small kiss on the tip, licking your lips to get rid of the salty precum.

His hips twitched forwards a little, and you began to take pity on the guy so you opened your mouth and sucked the head in lightly. You pulled back with a smile when he groaned harshly and you felt your cunt throb a little at the guttural sound but you tried not to show how that sound had affected you.

“Sweetheart, I love you and all, but if you don’t stop teasing me I’m gonna smite your sweet little ass.”

“But you’re so funny when you’re desperate,” you pouted, peppering kisses down the side of his shaft when you finished your sentence.

“Maybe you just need further incentive,” he said with a grin before he snapped his fingers. You paused and took a quick look down at yourself to see if there was any visible damage from whatever he’d done. When you noted no remarkable changes, you moved back in and went to trace a line from the underside of his cock to his slit, but you stopped with a jolt after your tongue made the first contact with him.

You had gotten the sensation like someone had placed their own tongue just as fleetingly onto your clit like you had to him. A quick peek up at him showed that he had a cocky look on his face and you realised what grace fuckery he’d done to you, but you decided not to say anything that would give him any more satisfaction than your reaction already had.

You took him back into your mouth and felt a pressure pushing on your opening, almost like you were getting fucked by an invisible cock. The deeper you took him into your mouth, the deeper the invisible dick went inside of you, right up until you reached the base and your nose was buried in the thatch of hair he kept there.

It felt too good for you to keep teasing, so you started to pick up the pace, bobbing your head quicker and quicker while simultaneously trying to keep your gag reflex at bay. The feeling in between your legs was hard to describe, it felt just like being fucked but nothing at all like it at the same time.

“Mind if I…?” Gabriel trailed off and you nodded your head, knowing what he was hinting at.

He reached both of his hands out and made makeshift pigtails to grab a hold of before gently using them to pull you right back down onto his dick. He held you down there for a few seconds and you struggled for breath, but knew he would never keep you down any longer than you could handle. As if he was trying to make it more comfortable for you, you felt a buzzing on your clit, almost like there was a vibrator being held against you along with the cock spearing you open.

He gradually began to pick up the pace, until eventually, he was fucking into your face at an almost dizzying pace. You felt yourself grow closer to an orgasm, becoming overwhelmed by a combination of the powerful vibrations and the fucking you were receiving. You could feel spit starting to run down your face and knew your eyes were watering, yet Gabe looked down at you like he’d just found a new favourite candy. The look he was giving you made the knot in your stomach grow even faster than normal, and suddenly you were right on the edge.

“Can I come in your mouth?” he panted out and you nodded as good as you could with the tight grip he had on you.

He bucked into your mouth a few more times before he pulled your right down onto him and held you there. You felt the familiar twitch of his cock as he began to come in your mouth, and the taste of him on your tongue set you off onto your own orgasm. You moaned around him and bucked your hips, trying to get more of whatever it was.

You were positive you would look possessed if anyone was to walk into the room at that moment but too far gone to care. You swallowed around him as good as you could, though some managed to spill out from the corners of your mouth.

He let you go and smoothed your hair down with a content smile on his face. You grinned dopily back up at him and swiped at the spilt cum on your chin with your thumb, licking it off your finger before you sucked the whole thing into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and giving him a show.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, woman,” he groaned, pulling you up and into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
